A Visit with Trouble - Part 2
by Gloria2
Summary: This story is the continuation for 'A Visit with Trouble'. A visiting agent chooses Amanda for a dangerous mission. Lee tries to prevent disaster, but trouble seems to follow Lee and Amanda! Story is set early in the 3rd season and goes into A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story are from Scarecrow and Mrs. King and do not belong to me. All material is fictional.

**Explanation**: This is a continuation of my first fanfic, "A Visit with Trouble". I want to give a huge thank you to all the readers on this site. Your reading and reviews helped me write another adventure with Lee and Amanda. This story comes entirely from your support and inspiration. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Amanda King was sleeping comfortably in her hospital bed, the white blankets swallowing her up in its softness. She felt Lee's voice drift over her, and she began to wake. Keeping her eyes closed, she could hear Lee in the hallway, arguing with the hospital staff.

The hushed, angry voices slowly became louder and louder. Amanda could hear a muffled argument with the words "visiting hours" and "over" being thrown around. Her eyes snapped open when she heard what sounded like a scuffle.

Seconds later, the door opened, and Lee Stetson poked his head inside. Amanda's eyes connected with his, and he grinned at her and entered the room.

"Sorry it's so late," Lee said. "Getting in here after visiting hours is harder than infiltrating the KGB." He let out a snort, "I swear, I hate hospitals." He pointed his thumb in the direction of the door. "The nurse out there acts just like a prison guard. "

"Oh Lee," Amanda replied, her tone motherly. "You were here just a few hours ago. You know, when was the last time you got some rest?" She raised her finger into the air. "If you don't get enough rest, you won't feel well. And if you don't feel well, you might get sick. And you know that sick people end up in the hospital."

Lee sat on the bed beside Amanda, enjoying her monologue. He nodded at her words, treasuring her thoughts, ideas, and even her rather long-winded way of speaking.

"The doctors say I'm doing very well. My shoulder is feeling much better, Lee." She sat up a bit straighter. "I can't believe that it's already been over two weeks since I've been here. Mother and the boys have been here every day, but I want to go home. I miss my house, I miss taking care of the boys." She lowered her head, shaking it back and forth.

"Everything will be okay, Amanda," Lee soothed, placing his hand on her arm. "You'll go home soon enough. The important thing is to get better first."

Amanda nodded and gave Lee an excited smile. "And guess what," she said, leaning closer to Lee as though sharing a secret, "the doctor says that I can go home..."

"Tomorrow," Lee stated, finishing her sentence. She gave him a quizzical grin. "I spoke with your doctor earlier today," he explained. "And yes, Amanda, you are better, but you still need to take it easy." He pointed his finger at her while he spoke, his face showing lines of worry.

Amanda reached out with her good arm and stroked his hand with her fingertips. She knew that Lee had been through a living nightmare when she was shot. She remembered the look on his face when she woke up in the hospital, his clothes covered in her blood, his eyes puffy and red. She could still hear his words of comfort washing over her, giving her strength.

And even though she had been barely conscious, Amanda remembered every detail of the earth-shattering kiss that Lee Stetson tenderly placed upon her lips. She loved him with every ounce of her strength, and when his words of love reached her ears, the world around her disappeared as her heart soared with joy.

"It's okay, Lee." Amanda gave him a bright smile. "I'm a whole lot better now. The doctors say that I'm fine."

"Actually," Lee corrected, "your doctor's instructions are for you to take it easy for at least another four weeks, Amanda King." He tilted his head to the side and gave her a suspicious look.

"So," Amanda asked, her eyes playful. "Are you going to be my own personal bedside bluebell?"

"I think that can be arranged." Lee winked at Amanda as he gave her a smile. "After all, I've learned from the best." Leaning closer to her, he added, "I can think of a few things guaranteed to nurse you back to health."

Amanda lifted her injured shoulder, trying to put her arm around Lee, but she stopped abruptly when she felt a searing pain.

"Amanda!" Lee scolded her. He quickly rose to his feet, obviously frustrated. "What do you think you're doing? How many times do I have to tell you not to move that arm!" He ran his hand through his hair and leaned over her, checking the bandages on her shoulder.

Amanda knew that Lee was upset because he cared about her. "Oh, Lee," she said, her voice gentle. "I'm alright. It just hurts now and then, but it really is much better."

Amanda's soft voice relaxed Lee, and his heart rate came back down after seeing no signs of further injury.

"Take it easy, Amanda," Lee firmly said, sitting back down on her bed. His hazel eyes were intense. "I don't want you hurt." Amanda King was everything that Lee could have ever wanted. She was smart, courageous, and beautiful. No matter what troubles came her way, her vibrant personality always shone through.

Reaching out, Lee gently traced her lips with his fingers. Leaning down towards her, he placed his lips against hers. Amanda closed her eyes as they shared a soft, lingering kiss. Lee pulled back, holding her face with both of his hands. Running his thumb down her cheek, he held her close and kissed her again.

"Oh, wow!" Amanda smiled, looking deeply into Lee's eyes. She could read him easily, and she knew that he was troubled. Taking his hand, she said, "I can't wait to see what my bedside bluebell has in mind."

Lee managed to relax a bit more with Amanda's words, feeling better with her in his arms. Thoughts of her recent injury still haunted him, and he continued to be bothered by the behavior of Jack Jerken. Even though he couldn't put his finger on it, every inch of his gut told him that trouble was coming.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lee picked Amanda up from the hospital early the next morning. He couldn't help but share in her excitement. She was going home!

"Let me get that for you," Lee said, parking the car in front of her house. He walked around the car and opened Amanda's door for her. Then, he reached down and took her hand, gently pulling her to her feet. He held her against him as she walked inside.

"Oh, Lee, I can walk just fine," Amanda assured him, giving him a smile. "But thanks all the same." She leaned into him as she looked around happily at her living room. "It feels so good to be back home! It feels like I haven't been here for ages. I can't wait for mother and the boys to come home." Amanda's mother had gone to the boys' school to help with a bake sale.

Mother and the boys... Lee remembered the phone conversation that he had with Dotty West, letting her know about Amanda's injury. He shook his head, painfully remembering the conversation.

Lee had held the phone in his hand for several minutes, thinking of a way to explain to Amanda's mother that she had been shot. Lee was adept at giving bad news to families of agents in the field, but this was different. This was Amanda. It was the most difficult phone call he had ever made in his life.

"Hello, Mrs. West?" Lee began when she answered. "This is Lee Stetson, I work with Amanda."

"Oh, yes!" Dotty replied. "I remember Amanda mentioning you! I mean, she doesn't talk about you all the time, but she does mention you sometimes. It's not every day or anything like that, but she does talk about you sometimes."

"Yeah," Lee gently interrupted. "Well," taking a deep breath, he continued, "I'm afraid I have some bad news." Lee tried to stop the tremor in his voice, a large lump forming in the back of his throat. "There was, uh, there was an accident."

"Oh no! What do mean an accident? What happened? Was she hurt?" Dotty gushed, fear and worry evident in her voice.

Lee closed his eyes, bending his head forward. "She was...," Lee cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice steady, "shot, Mrs. West. I'm so sorry." Failing in his attempt to be strong for Amanda's mother, Lee's voice began to shake. "I'm here with her at the hospital right now."

"What! Oh no!" Dotty exclaimed. "Will she be alright? What happened! Who did this to her?" Dotty was already grabbing her purse, ready to dash out the door.

"I'll tell you more when you get here," was all Lee managed to say. He couldn't talk about it anymore as he was struggling to keep his composure. After Dotty hung up, he just sat there with the phone pressed against his forehead, his fists clenched together.

True to his word, Lee met Dotty when she came through the hospital doors, putting one arm around her for comfort, giving her all the support and care that he could offer.

Never in his wildest dreams did Lee expect to meet Amanda's mother like this. Lee held back tears as he explained to her that they were doing a documentary on hunting, and Amanda had been hurt by a stray bullet. They weren't able to catch the hunter as he fled the scene.

Lee had already decided that he would do everything he could to take care of Amanda's mother and sons. He had watched them countless times through the window. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed watching Phillip and Jamie grow up. He would chuckle at the way Amanda and her mom scurried about in their never-ending quest for cleaning and cooking. Even though her family didn't know him, they were a part of him, and he loved them dearly.

Dotty and the boys had been with Amanda at the hospital every day, and Lee was glad that she had her family with her. Whenever Dotty would leave, Lee would make his entrance into Amanda's room and stay by her side. He even snuck in before and after visiting hours, and when he would get caught by the hospital staff, he would work the Stetson charm to maneuver his way into her room.

Amanda's voice brought him back to the here and now.

"Lee?" Her eyebrows raised in concern. "You look like you're a million miles away. I was asking you if you wanted something to eat." She held some bread out with her uninjured arm.

"Oh," Lee grinned, "I'm sorry, Amanda." He waved his hand around. "I was just lost in some thoughts." He walked up to her, taking the bread from her hand. He opened the refrigerator, looking for ingredients to make some sandwiches.

"From the look on your face, I'm not sure if they were good thoughts." Amanda walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, smiling as it reminded her of a question she asked him from a case long ago.

He enfolded her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I was just thinking about this whole mess, Amanda." He closed his eyes, blaming himself. "I never should have let Jerken near you. I should have stopped him somehow."

"Lee," Amanda soothed, pulling his chin up with her finger. "You did help me. You made sure he was never alone with me, and I remember you stopped him from hitting me when he became angry." 

"I didn't stop him from shooting you," Lee said, angry at Jerken and at himself. "God, Amanda, I've never been so scared in my life." He took a deep breath. "When I saw that bullet hit you, I lost it. It took an eternity to reach your side. I couldn't get to you fast enough."

"Well, you did," Amanda soothed. "When I felt myself go down, I expected to hit the hard floor. Instead, I found myself in your arms." She gently stroked Lee's arm, giving him a tender smile. "Francine told me that you never left my side. You know, even though I only remember bits and pieces, the one thing in all my memories was you. You never left me."

"I'll never leave you Amanda," Lee told her, shaking his head. "Nothing could ever make me." Lee had been at Amanda's side more than Dotty and the entire medical team combined.

"I'm okay, Lee," Amanda repeated. "You stopped Agent Jerken, I knew you would. Now he can't hurt me or anyone else."

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted them. Standing up, Lee let out a sigh. "Just rest, Amanda," he instructed. "I'll get it for you."

After making sure Amanda was sitting comfortably on a chair, Lee picked up the phone. Surprisingly, Lee never gave the phone to her. He listened and started a conversation with the person on the other side.

"Yeah, she's doing better," Lee spoke into the phone. "I'm standing right beside her." After listening for a few more moments, Lee let out a deep breath. "Alright, Billy. I'll be right there."

Amanda watched Lee put the telephone back on the counter. "Mr. Melrose needs you back at the agency?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lee replied. "I've been looking into Jerken's history, trying to see if he had any mental illness, violence, a criminal record. Any haunts that would explain why he shot you." Lee ran a hand through his hair, his jaw muscle clenching at the mere thought of Jerken.

"I thought it was because he got so angry, that he lost his temper," Amanda said. "Mr. Melrose told me that when you weren't with me at the hospital, you were buried in files on Agent Jerken. Why are you digging into his history so hard, Lee? "

"I don't know, Amanda," Lee replied, letting out a deep breath. "It's just, it's just that something doesn't fit. I can't put my finger on it." Lee curled his hand into a fist, knocking it against his side.

Amanda followed Lee's reasoning. "So, you're trying to figure out why a top agent would shoot me, and I'm not even an agent." Amanda's mind began to think about the various reasons, but she also came up empty-handed.

"Believe me, Amanda. I won't stop until I find out all the answers."

"Okay," Amanda said, trying to recall the facts. "Let's see. We were working with Agent Jerken on a case. You and I were digging through files on Carlos Rondo, and we found lots of references to the warehouse by the sugar mill."

Lee nodded, listening to Amanda's thought process.

Amanda put her finger up into the air. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the countless files. "There was also a name mentioned several times, a Keen, Jr."

"I know," Lee added, nodding his head. "Rellac Keen, Jr. His name was mentioned everywhere. We looked into all the databases, the guy's a ghost. Billy thinks that he's Russian, maybe KBG. Francine is looking into it, but so far we've got nothing." Lee pierced his lips in frustration.

"So the question is, can we find a connection between Rondo, Mr. Keen, the warehouse, and Agent Jerken," Amanda said, sticking a finger out with each clue.

Lee's frustration was growing exponentially. "So far, we've come up empty, Amanda. Absolutely nothing, nada."

"You and Francine checked out the warehouse when I was in the hospital, right?" Amanda asked.

"Actually, Francine and Billy did. Billy decided to let Francine handle it." Lee looked at his hands and continued, "I, uh, I didn't want to leave your side."

Amanda gently touched the side of Lee's face. "That was a very sweet thing to do," she whispered.

"Yeah," Lee grinned. Then, taking a good look at her, he asked, "Are you sure you'll be okay? Your mother won't be home for another hour or so." 

"I'll be fine, Lee," she said reassuringly. "I'm so much better. It's you that I'm worried about." She took a closer look at him. He looked as handsome as ever, but he seemed so tired. "How can I help you if I'm here at home?"

"And home is where you should be, Amanda," Lee stated firmly. "You should be safe, at home, recovering."

"I know," Amanda said, her eyes looking directly into his, "but I want to be with you."

Lee smiled, his heart warmed by Amanda's words. He wrapped his arms around Amanda's neck and pulled her close, careful not to disturb her injured arm. He closed his eyes and touched his lips to hers. "I want to be with you, Amanda, more than you know," he told her softly.

Amanda wondered what he meant by that, but then Lee pulled away, clearing his throat. "I'll check on you soon," he promised. "I'll just see what Billy needs at the agency, and I'll be right back."

Amanda gave Lee a sweet smile, but her arms felt empty as Lee turned to leave for the agency. She couldn't explain it, but she felt that something terrible was about to happen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Amanda, you'll never believe how many cookies we sold today!" Dotty said, her arms moving with excitement. "It was just wonderful. Wonderful! The chocolate chip, coconut, and oatmeal cookies were sold out first. The boys will be just thrilled to tell you about it when they get home from school!"

Dotty was buzzing around the kitchen, busily preparing a stew for dinner. She wanted to get it into the oven before the boys came home from school.

"And you know Amanda, it is so nice to have you home!" Dotty continued, grabbing items out of the refrigerator. "It seemed like you were at that hospital forever. I just couldn't believe it when I got the phone call from Mr. Stetson. Can you imagine, a shooting accident? While doing a documentary on hunting!"

"I know, mother," Amanda replied, "but I think those kinds of things happen all the time." Amanda was watching her mother dashing around the kitchen, but her thoughts were on Lee. She wondered what Billy had found out about Jerken, and even more, she wondered how Lee was doing.

"I barely saw that young man after I first arrived at the hospital, Amanda," Dotty said. "He spent several hours with me at the hospital, but then it was like I never saw him at all. It was like he was some sort of secret agent, avoiding me." Dotty laughed at her own joke.

Amanda eyes widened and she choked on the hot chocolate she was drinking. "Secret agent, yeah, mother... you certainly do have a good imagination." Amanda grabbed a napkin, dabbing the hot chocolate that had spilled out the sides of her mouth.

"Amanda, if I didn't know better, I'd think that there was something going on between you and Mr. Stetson." Dotty stopped cutting some carrots and eyed Amanda suspiciously.

"Oh, no, mother," Amanda denied, shaking her head. "Me and Mr. Stetson? No, no. I just help him make documentaries. Work, you know, we just work together." Amanda gave her mother a smile.

"Well, you should have seen him, Amanda. He was absolutely miserable when you were hurt. He was so sad! You know, I was sad, too. Can you imagine, my poor baby being shot and in the hospital!" Dotty exclaimed.

Amanda nodded, "I know, mother. Mr. Stetson is a very nice man, and I'm sure that he was just making sure that I was okay." Trying to stop her mother from asking more questions about Lee, Amanda quickly changed the subject.

"You know mother, apples!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Apples, Amanda?" Dotty asked, confused.

"Yes, I need some apples mother. The whole time I was at the hospital, I couldn't stop thinking about apples. I love that apple pie you make. Can you make some for dinner?" Amanda asked, tilting her head to the side.

Dotty paused, then nodded. "Sure, Amanda. No problem." She looked around the kitchen. "Amanda, I'm afraid that we are fresh out of apples. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll run out and pick some up for you."

Amanda gave her mother a big hug. "Thanks, mother. I really appreciate it."

Dotty picked up her purse and coat, and then she gave Amanda a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back, Amanda. And I'll also pick up a scrambled word puzzle for you. I just know how fun they are. That should keep you busy and help you feel better."

Amanda let out a big breath as she watched her mother leave the house. She leaned back in her chair, her thoughts returning to Agent Jerken and Carlos Rondo.

Closing her eyes, her mind played back the events of the last few hours. "Think, Amanda, think!" she told herself, her hand in a fist as she gently tapped on the table.

Within seconds, her eyes snapped open. Her head instantly popped up, and she ran to get a piece of paper. "Word scramble," she whispered to herself as she quickly looked for a pen.

Taking the paper, she wrote the letters 'K-E-E-N-J-R'. Her eyes widened as she looked at the letters in front of her. "Oh my gosh! It's a code within a code!" she exclaimed to the empty room.

Frantically rearranging the letters, she dropped her pen to the floor as she looked in stunned horror at the name she had just written, 'J-E-R-K-E-N'. 'He was one of Rondo's men!' she screamed to herself.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she desperately tried to recall the name that Lee gave her. Grabbing her pen again, she wrote the word 'R-E-L-L-A-C'. After looking at it for a few seconds, she jotted down 'C-E-L-L-A-R'. Breathing heavily and feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest, she cried out, "Rondo's hide-out is in the warehouse cellar!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Amanda immediately grabbed the phone. She had to get a hold of Lee! Her fingers went too fast, and she ended up dialing the wrong number.

'Come on, Amanda!' she thought to herself in frustration. She took a deep breath and tried again. After a few seconds, a woman's voice answered the phone.

"International Federal Film," Francine stated.

Amanda immediately recognized Francine's voice. Holding the phone tightly against her ear, she replied, "Francine! Oh, I'm so glad to get a hold of you! I got a busy signal the first time I tried. So I tried again, and this time I was able to get you." Without giving Francine a chance to respond, she continued, "Listen, I really need to talk to Lee. It's urgent."

Without an ounce of doubt, Francine immediately knew that she was talking to Amanda King. Nobody else in the entire world could say so much without stopping.

"My, my, my," Francine said, "If it isn't Amanda. So tell me, what's going on in local suburbia that's so urgent?" Francine raised her eyebrows and leaned forward in her chair.

Amanda closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Francine, please," she replied. "I really need to talk to Lee. I think that I figured out where Rondo is. My mother told me that she was going to the store to buy me a word puzzle..."

As soon as Francine heard the word "Rondo", she immediately went into agent mode, all thoughts of local suburbia vanishing.

"Amanda, stop," Francine interrupted, a bit irritated by Amanda's long-winded way of speaking. "Lee's not here right now. He left a few minutes ago. Now, what do you have about finding Rondo?"

A feeling of dread embedded itself into the pit of Amanda's stomach. "Where did he go?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He met with Billy, and like I said, he left. He said that he needed to check out a lead." Francine took a deep breath, certain that since Amanda was involved in the case, things were about to get messy. "What did you find out?"

"Rondo's hide-out, Francine. It was in the files, but it was in code. I think that it's in the cellar of the warehouse..." Amanda rushed.

"No way, Amanda," Francine firmly interrupted, shaking her head back and forth. "I checked every inch of that warehouse personally. There is no cellar and no way that Rondo could be there."

Amanda wished that she were talking to Lee instead of Francine. He would have believed her immediately.

"Now look," Amanda exclaimed, trying to stay calm. "That warehouse has a cellar. I'm sure of it. I bet that if you find that cellar, you find Rondo too."

Although Amanda King was probably the most confusing and frustrating person that Francine had ever met, she had to admit that the housewife-turned-spy might be on to something. Hiding in a cellar fit Rondo's style perfectly.

"You might be onto something there," Francine replied, her mind thinking of the possibilities. "We didn't find a cellar, Amanda, but it makes sense."

"I have a feeling that Lee is there," Amanda replied, her voice urgent. "I really think that he's in trouble." Amanda pressed her lips together as she waited for Francine's response.

It wasn't too often that Amanda left an impression on Francine, but this was one of those days. The intensity of Amanda 's dedication and concern for Lee was extraordinary. It amazed Francine.

"Alright, Amanda." Francine answered, nodding her head. "I'll talk to Billy, and we'll check it out."

Just before hanging up, a sudden feeling struck Francine. She just knew that Amanda would do something to find herself in a world of trouble.

"Listen up, Amanda," she sternly said. "I don't even want you to think about leaving your house. Stay home, and Billy and I will handle this." Francine could only imagine Lee's reaction if he found out that she let Amanda come to the warehouse.

"I understand, Francine," Amanda replied. She hung her head when she put down the telephone. She knew, she absolutely knew, that Lee was at the warehouse. And he was all alone!

Even though Francine just told Amanda to stay home, she knew that Lee needed her. So, of course, Amanda King instantly made her decision. She grabbed her coat, threw it over her injured arm, and did exactly what Francine had just told her not to do.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Moments earlier, Lee had been furiously pacing around Billy's office, discussing Jack Jerken. Lee was certain that he was missing something about Jerken. There had to be more.

"It just doesn't track, Billy!" Lee exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. "I spent weeks going through everything in Jerken's history. Absolutely everything. I can tell you about his credit cards, his girlfriends, even the kind of mouthwash he used!"

"I agree," Billy added, nodding his head. "He had an extremely high status as an agent. He was very experienced in even the most difficult of agency training. The most basic skill he should have learned was self-control."

"Yeah, he was trained in self-control, Billy. All agents are! I know that the lowlife had a bad temper," Lee angrily said, "but losing it and shooting Amanda?" He shook his head firmly, "No, I don't buy it. Not for a second."

Lee let out an exasperated breath. Just thinking about Amanda getting hurt scared him to death, and seeing her go down when Jerken's bullet struck her was an image that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Lee swallowed hard, determined to fill in the missing pieces. He wanted answers, and nothing was going to stop him from getting them.

"Did you find out anything about his finances?" Billy inquired. His eyes followed Lee as he stormed around his office.

"Yeah," Lee grimly replied, his voice full of frustration. "He had a healthy bank account here in the states. He donated large sums of money to key politicians around the country." Clenching his jaw, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Sounds about right," Billy replied, nodding. He leaned back in his chair. "I bet that's how he remained in such high position at the agency."

"No matter what ruthless tactics he used, he always stayed in a position of power." Lee pressed his lips together, anger clearly showing on his face. "It all boils down to the almighty dollar."

Billy's phone rang loudly on his desk, interrupting his next sentence. He leaned forward and lifted the receiver.

"Melrose," Billy answered. He nodded several times before putting the phone back down.

Lee studied Billy carefully, his mind on overdrive.

"It's worse than I thought," Billy said, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "That was one of our sources on Jerken. I had them check into his bank accounts overseas. It appears that he went through a lot of work opening up a Swiss account a few months ago. "

"What?" Lee's voice was low and deadly. He stood completely still, all previous movement of his had come to a complete stop.

Billy sat back in his chair, his own anger rising against Rondo. "Our sources found $150,000 deposited into his account."

Lee's eyes were blazing. "And I bet that the highest bidder just happened to be Carlos Rondo."

"Rondo's name was on the money transfer," Billy affirmed, nodding his head.

Lee hung his head and pounded his fist against the wall. Looking at Billy with darkening eyes, he replied through clenched teeth, "And when Amanda figured out that the hide-out was at the warehouse, he shot her." Lee's jaw muscle protruded out of the side of his face.

Billy shared Lee's anger at Agent Jerken. He hated it when his agents were hurt, but having Amanda in harm's way was especially painful.

"Carlos has to be in the warehouse, Billy! Amanda hit the nail on the head, and Jerken tried to kill her for it!" Lee shouted. He slammed his hands onto Billy's desk and let out an aggravated breath.

If Jerken's body had been in front of Lee, he would have shot him again.

"We checked it, Lee." Billy replied calmly, a stark contrast to the agent in front of him. "There wasn't any sign of Rondo. It was completely clear."

"Oh, come on, Billy!" Lee exclaimed. He spun towards the older man. "It all makes sense! I say we put a team together and go through every inch of that place."

"Lee, we already went through every inch of that place," Billy replied. He stood and walked over to join Lee. "Unless you can find me more evidence, we have other leads that we need to look into."

No matter what Billy said, Lee knew in his gut that Amanda was right. Her instincts were invaluable. They saved him more times than he could count.

After Lee left Billy's office, he drove straight to the warehouse. Lee desperately wanted to nail Rondo. The slime hired Jerken to throw off the investigation, and then Jerken shot Amanda. Clenching the steering wheel in his hands, Lee pushed down hard on the accelerator.

Lee reached the warehouse in record time. He looked at the empty passenger seat, missing the one person that he relied on to watch his back. He let out a deep breath, thinking about Amanda, remembering her face when she collapsed into his arms. He would do everything he could to keep her safe and stop anybody that would cause her harm.

Holding his gun firmly in his left hand, he slowly walked up to the warehouse door. He opened it and looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. He entered the dark shadows, looking for any signs of Rondo.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Amanda King looked at the warehouse in front of her. She gingerly unbuckled her seatbelt, trying not to jar her shoulder too much. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves.

Amanda didn't even consider waiting for Francine to arrive with backup. She could just hear Lee's voice telling her that 'an agent never makes a move without backup'. Even though she knew she would be on her own, she knew that she had to help Lee, no matter the cost.

Amanda quietly opened the warehouse door and entered the dark room. She walked slowly, trying not to trip on the abundant pieces of wood and rocks scattered all over the floor.

She could feel her arms and legs trembling. Closing her eyes briefly, she mentally urged herself to concentrate and stay calm so that she could help Lee. She just didn't know if she could do it.

Feeling a hand grab her arm, she spun around, ready to scream. Fingers covered her mouth, and she found herself looking into the worried eyes of Lee Stetson.

"Shh," Lee whispered urgently. "It's me. It's Lee." He took his fingers off of her mouth. His eyes gave her the once-over, making sure that she was all right.

"Amanda King, what do you think you're doing? You almost got yourself shot! You know that?!" Lee angrily told her.

"Lee," Amanda whispered, her voice trembling. "I had to warn you. That name you gave me, Rellac Keen, Jr., it's a code. It's scrambled. The words spell 'cellar' and 'Jerken'." She reached out and clutched Lee's shirt. "Agent Jerken was working with Rondo, Lee." She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Rondo is here in the cellar!"

Lee ran his fingers through his hair, contemplating her words. He nodded and held onto Amanda's arm. "Listen," he commanded. "We have to get you out of here. Stay close to me. Very close."

Hearing a click behind him, Lee spun around and saw a rifle pointed at them. Amanda gasped, her blood running cold, as she found herself looking into the face of Carlos Rondo.

Lee quickly aimed his gun, but Rondo shifted his rifle and pointed it straight at Amanda.

"Throw your gun on the floor or this woman will die!" Rondo shouted. Lee glanced at Amanda, her eyes wide with fear.

Lee didn't hesitate. He put his gun on the floor and pushed it towards Rondo.

Stepping in front of Amanda, Lee slowly put his hands up. "Carlos Rondo. We've been searching for you for a long time." Lee gave Rondo a cool grin. "I guess even garbage has to come out of hiding once in a while."

Rondo picked up the gun off the floor and grinned. Amanda involuntarily took a step backwards when she saw his black and yellow teeth.

Rondo leaned close to them, and with a sinking heart, Lee realized that two more thugs joined the group. Desperate to get Amanda out of there, Lee continued to search for a way to escape. Although he could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest, he calmly tilted his head and smiled.

"Listen, Rondo," Lee began, "you have me. Amanda here is a civilian. She has nothing to do with this."

A sneer formed on Rondo's face, and he aimed the rifle at Amanda's forehead. "Ah, this is the famous Mrs. King." Rondo's eyes roamed her body, greedily digesting her every feature. "I heard a lot about you." He grabbed her arm and held her tight. "You were the one that Jerken was killed over."

Fear and anger ripped through Lee's veins when Rondo grabbed hold of Amanda. Letting out a deep breath, he tried to get the attention of Rondo and his men away from Amanda.

"Well, Agent Jerken, for lack of a better word," Lee nonchalantly stated, "was a jerk. I'm surprised at you, Rondo. I thought you would choose your men more carefully." Lee slowly walked up to Rondo, effectively putting Amanda behind him.

Without warning, Rondo's hand was in the air, and he brought it down hard against Lee's face. Lee stood up slowly, held his jaw, and smiled. "Is that all you got?" he prodded.

A sneer crossed Rondo's face. "Put your hands behind your head," he commanded. "Get on your knees."

Lee glanced at Amanda and saw absolute terror in her eyes. He knew that they had very little chance of escape. Lee was about to scream for Amanda to run when the unthinkable happened.

Rondo cocked his rifle, pointing it directly at Lee's chest. Rondo's other two men aimed their guns. Knowing that Lee was about to meet his end, Amanda had never been so scared in all her life. She thought about her mother and her sons. Then she thought of Lee, and she made her decision instantly.

Amanda looked behind Rondo and pointed her finger. "It's the army!" she screamed in the loudest voice she could muster. Holding her injured shoulder close to her side, Amanda tucked her head into her chest and charged at Rondo. He was totally caught off guard, and he staggered backwards with Amanda falling on top of him.

Fury took hold of Lee, and he charged all three of them at the same time. In an instant, everyone was on the ground, scrambling to get back up.

Rondo grabbed Amanda's hair and threw her against the floor. Amanda was sprawled out on the ground. She reached out with her uninjured arm, her hand closing around a flat piece of wood. She brought the wood up hard against Rondo's head.

With a cry of pain, Rondo held his head. Anger took hold of him as he aimed his gun at Amanda. With a roar, Lee stopped beating the other two men closest to him and charged at Rondo, the gun shooting into the air. Lee ripped the gun out of Rondo's hand and pointed it directly at him.

"Freeze! Federal agents!" Francine yelled. Billy was right behind her, leading a dozen agents into the warehouse. They quickly covered the area, aiming their weapons at the three felons sprawled out on the floor.

Amanda closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath, the pain in her shoulder overwhelming her senses. When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking into the worried face of Lee Stetson.

Lee helped her up and tenderly pulled her against him. "Shhh," he soothed, stroking her hair with his hand. "It's all right, Amanda. Everything's okay."

Amanda looked at Lee."I'm okay," she breathed out, relief washing over her. "We're okay," she repeated, trying to slow down her ragged breathing.

Lee looked at her intently, his eyes roaming her carefully. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Amanda answered, shaking her head, but Lee saw fresh blood on the bandage covering her shoulder.

Without saying another word, Lee pulled her close. "Oh God, Amanda. How bad is it?" he asked her. Before Amanda could even answer, Lee quickly turned to Francine. "I need a medic here now!"

Francine nodded and ran off. She had called for paramedics on her way to the warehouse, and she went to bring them to Amanda.

"No, Lee," Amanda repeated. "I'm fine. I'm really fine." She gave Lee a tremulous smile, tears forming in her eyes. "That was the most frightening experience I've ever had."

"For me, too." Lee let out a deep breath and gently caressed Amanda's hair. He tried to calm down his own labored breathing. "When Rondo had that gun on you, I thought... I thought that he might..." Lee shook his head, not able to complete his sentence.

Lee took Amanda into his arms. She wound her arm around him, deepening the embrace. When she pulled back, she looked into his eyes, the love and trust she felt for him clearly visible.

He looked at her, his face serious. "Amanda, what are you doing coming in here without back up? You know you scared me half to death?"

"I'm sorry, Lee," Amanda answered. "I had to warn you. I just knew that Rondo and his men were here. I couldn't let you come in here alone." She gave him an apologetic smile and gently caressed his arm.

As always, Amanda's touch was enough to calm Lee down. He looked at her tenderly. "Please, Amanda," he said, his eyes searching hers. "Please wait for backup next time. And look at you! You just got out of the hospital this morning." His voice rose as he repeated, "This morning!"

Lee then shook his head and let out a chuckle. "But what else is new, huh?" he asked her, tucking her hair behind her ear. Again, he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

Paramedics swarmed around Lee and Amanda, checking for signs of injury.

Lee never let go of Amanda's hand as he carefully watched the paramedic work on her bandage. "I'm glad we made it out of this one," he gently said. He gave her a big smile, rubbing his thumb across her skin.

She relaxed, enjoying the softness of his touch. She returned his smile with one of her own. No words were necessary, their touch saying more than words ever could.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Amanda and her family enjoyed some homemade apple pie later that evening. Dotty gave Amanda quite a sermon about not being home when she came home from the store.

"But mother," Amanda had told her, "I just had this incredible urge to... to, uh... to take a walk." Amanda nodded and pointed out the window.

"A walk," Dotty repeated, shaking her head. "But Amanda, it's cold outside. It even looked like it might rain today."

"Exactly, mother," Amanda replied, raising a finger into the air. "I couldn't agree more. Better to walk before the rain than during the rain."

"Oh, okay, Amanda," Dotty replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I think I can see your point. I'm not sure I agree with it, but I can see it." She patted Amanda's hand and gave her a smile. Then, she went off to finish cleaning the living room.

As soon as Dotty left, Amanda heard a light tapping on her back door. She quickly made her way to the door and called out towards the living room, "Mother, I'll be right back. I'm having another one of those walking urges." Not really hearing Dotty's reply, Amanda went out the back door and was immediately enfolded in the arms of Lee Stetson.

"Hi," Lee greeted her. "Boy, I've missed you!" He bent his head towards her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Amanda smiled, enjoying the warmth and softness of Lee's lips. After she pulled back, she snuggled her head deeply into his chest.

"How's your mother and the boys?" Lee asked, burying his face in her hair.

"Fine, fine," she replied. "Mother was quite upset when she came home with some apples and I wasn't there."

"I understand completely," Lee replied and let out a chuckle. "That's the story of my life with you. You never stay where you're supposed to."

Lee held her tighter against his chest, and Amanda smiled, content in his arms.

"Billy says that you hit pay dirt with that warehouse, Amanda." Lee looked at her, his eyes filled with pride. "It turns out that there was a cellar. You wouldn't have known it unless you were looking for it. It was filled with Rondo's drug money and weapons, evidence to put him away for a long time." Lee paused briefly. "You were the one that found it, Amanda."

"Oh, Lee," Amanda replied, shaking her head. "You were the one that believed me the whole time." She smiled into his eyes.

"You are the one thing that I'll never stop believing in," Lee tenderly replied. He caressed her cheek, his feelings for her easily seen.

"Something else, Amanda," Lee said, his thumb rubbing small circles on her hand. "What was that about 'The Army' that you yelled out at the warehouse?"

Amanda gave Lee a small smile. "It was the only thing that I could think of to throw Rondo off balance. I thought it would scare him, and if it didn't scare him, I thought that it would confuse him," she explained, nodding her head.

"Well, I think it worked. It confused Rondo, and I have to admit, it was a bit of a surprise for me too." Lee's voice was laced with admiration. "You did good, honey. You were really brave." Lee looked intently into Amanda's eyes. "You... you saved my life," he softly told her.

Lee gently touched her shoulder, and then traced her lips with his fingers. Amanda clung to him, pulling him closer to her. Lee bent his head towards her, and his lips melted into hers. She pulled him even closer, as she lost herself in his kiss.

When they drew apart, Lee and Amanda were breathing heavily. The intensity of their kiss surprised them both.

Amanda smiled brightly and snapped her fingers. "Oh!" she happily exclaimed. "I picked up something for you today."

She let go of Lee and ran to the table in the backyard. She came back holding a beautifully wrapped box. Smiling, she gave it to Lee.

"Amanda," Lee scolded. "You're supposed to be resting, remember? Taking it easy? What are you doing getting me a gift?" Lee shook his head, but there was a smile in his eyes.

"Open it," Amanda said, obviously excited. She moved closer to Lee so that she could better see the gift when he opened it.

Lee flipped open the lid and smiled. "Look at that," he said. "A fresh, homemade apple pie."

"Actually," Amanda corrected him. "This one isn't homemade. I knew that the boys would finish mother's apple pie, and so I was sure to buy you one."

"That's sweet, Amanda," Lee grinned, nodding his head. "Thank you. Thank you very much." Lee couldn't wait to taste it. The apples and cinnamon smelled delicious.

"You know where I got it?" Amanda asked, her eyes twinkling in delight.

Lee smiled. "Where?"

"I got it at a new bakery. It's a place called... 'Pie Warehouse'," Amanda replied, her face beaming.

"Oh, Amanda," Lee responded, shaking his head. "Oh, Amanda," he repeated, chuckling. A huge smile spread across his face.

Lee reached out to her. "Come here," he said, again enfolding her in his arms. "I love you, Amanda King," he whispered, his voice filled with passion.

"I love you too, Lee," Amanda breathed. "Very, very much."

THE END

Author's Note: Thank you again, so very much, for reading and for all the reviews. This story was such a joy to write, and I truly enjoyed sharing my love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King with you. I am very happy to have met such wonderful people on this site. Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
